garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
+help gm
Commands: +gm/ok +gm/clear +gm/list These commands control access by other players to your +sheet information and any information placed in your &GMINFO attribute (see '+help gm2'). +gm/ok adds a player to your permission list, allowing him or her access to this information. +gm/clear clears a given player from your permission list. +gm/list lists those you have given permission to, as well as anyone who has given permission to you to access their +gminfo and +sheet information. See '+help gm2' for the related GM commands. NOTE: Withholding necessary information during a GMed situation is immature, and can lead to the GM guessing at a character's stats. If you don't want to reveal your stats (through paging or +sheet), then don't get into the story. +help gm2 Syntax: +gminfo +gminfo +sheet The GM commands are available to players (for the objects they own), wizards, and Storytellers permitted by the player, using the commands listed in "+help gm". '+gminfo' can be used by a player to access their own &GMINFO information. '+gminfo ' gives the information that the specified sets in their &GMINFO attribute (see "+help gm3" for what kind of information should be included in this and &GMINFO guidelines). Objects may also have an &GMINFO set; for example, a player would create an object to represent a fetish which would then have an &GMINFO set on it describing its characteristics. In such a case, the GMINFO should be accessed using a DBREF (e.g. "+gminfo #3275") '+sheet ' works as per "+help sheet". See "+help gm3" for more info on setting up an &GMINFO +help gm3 SETTING UP AN &GMINFO &gminfo can be summarized as information which is not generally known to the public but which a Storyteller may need for purposes of his or her story. What this information *should* include: - A brief listing/explanation of Background values which would involve additional information, such as Allies, Contacts, Fetish, Influence, Kinfolk, Past Lives and Resources. For example, "I have contacts among the people on the street", "My Allies include a cop who is my friend", "I carry a grand silver klaive", "My past lives include an Adren Black Fury philodox and a goat", or "My Resources come from a job working the counter at the Ice King". - Anything else about your character which may be useful for a Storyteller which is not reflected in your +sheet. For example, "I've taken daily combat training from several ahrouns for the last five years" or "I'm in my first year of doctor's residency" could be used to descriptively explain that your character is good at fighting/Brawling or Medicine, respectively. Please continue in "+help gm4" +help gm4 SETTING UP AN &GMINFO (continued) Placing numeric information such as Abilities in one's &GMINFO is discouraged and it should be remembered that information presented in numeric form is to be used only at the Storyteller's option; "A Master- level chess player" is preferred to "Chess: 5", for instance. Similarly, should a player list Merits and Flaws, which are not officially used on GarouMUSH, in his or her &GMINFO the Storyteller may ignore them or use them as he or she wishes. If your character does possess a "physical" game-object which contains additional &gminfo (per "+help gm2"), mentiong the dbref in your own &gminfo is preferred. Lastly, while trying to include all this information, try to write the GMINFO to be as concise as possible. These are often accessed during a Story scene and may need to be read quickly; brevity is the soul of wit, and will also save your Storyteller from becoming cranky at you if he or she has to wade through a three screen long gminfo. Category:Help File